My Way Of Jak 2
by Aura da Ottsel
Summary: Enter Mich, the psychotic gun lover, Erin, the friendly, deadly Latias, and Aura, the bitchy demonic ottsel as they go through Haven City. Jak's here. Plz R&R I need reviews now!
1. Oh shit what happened?

My Way Of Jak 2  
  
(A/N: Ok, I am using this as an excuse for certain stuff...and If Mich sees this, please don't kill me...Ok, I am not using my real name, I hate it, and I will be tormenting people later. And yes, Mich does make stuff, and he tortures squirrels with them...ok, now that that's all off my chest, on with the story.)  
  
"Heh...hahah...I can't believe you used a squirrel for the spudzooka...did you Mich?"  
  
"Yup, and it went through 6-7 trees. When we found it...all that remained was its tail. The rest of the body was all over the place."  
  
"OH GOD! That is as funny as hell! Oh ya, I have Jak 2. Wanna come over and play it?"  
  
"Um...Aura...does it..?"  
  
"Have guns...ya."  
  
"Ok, I'll be over after school."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
As the finished talking, the bell rang, and they went inside, they had a day of torment to endure before Mich could come over to play Jak 2.  
  
Later on...  
  
Mich had come over to Aura's house. His friend, Erin Fuller, had come as well, but Aura didn't mind. After putting their stuff away, the PS2 was turned on, and the disk was inserted. As it turned on, Mich went and grabbed the controller for the system, and started playing.  
  
An hour later, the TV began to flash, and make weird sounds. Then the lights began to flicker, and suddenly, the TV screen began to swirl as the lights out.  
  
"Mich....what did you do?"  
  
"I tried to start the game again."  
  
"Then what is happening?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Oh shit...Mich... if you did this...I'll-"  
  
But Aura's sentence was cut short as they were suddenly sucked into the TV, and the game.  
  
(A/N: I know...crappy beginning. But it will get better. And the people in this chapter are not my OC's, they're friends from school) 


	2. Ack! An ottsel?

"Ahhhhh...whump"  
  
"Oh...that hurt."  
  
"I feel no pain, Aura and Erin."  
  
"Well duh, you've suppressed most of your emotions."  
  
"Does that also include hatred?"  
  
"Nah, Aura, he keeps that to try and kill you."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Um...Where are we?"  
  
Aura looked around. They weren't in Hamilton anymore. They were in a big, grimy looking city. Up, visible in the sky, was a giant palace. There were hovering cars and bikes in the air.  
  
"Um...I think we're in...oh no, it isn't possible."  
  
"Aura, where are we?"  
  
"Um...Aura, we're in Haven City."  
  
"Um...Aura, what does this do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"What is it-whump"  
  
Mich had found some dark eco, though no one knew why. He then pushed Aura in it, as well as Erin, but Erin pulled him in, and they all went in the goop. Within a minute, three weird looking things came flying out of the eco.  
  
"Oh...I have a major headache."  
  
"Heh, why am I two feet tall!?"  
  
"I feel no pain, what so ever."  
  
"Well duh! Hey, how come Aura is animal like, and you have pointy ears, a blue furry tail, and black wings Mich?"  
  
"I do not care."  
  
"Ahh...I'm an ottsel...hey, Erin, you're a Latias."  
  
The three then got to there feet.  
  
"Um...Aura, what should we do?"  
  
"Um...If I remember correctly, we have to find Torn."  
  
The three teens began to walk, until they were spotted by an old man.  
  
"Hello strangers, my name is Kor, may I help you?"  
  
"Not really-ouch."  
  
"Shut up Mich. Um...I, where are we??"  
  
"Well, you are in Haven City."  
  
"Hey, look at the cute boy!"  
  
Erin went over to the boy to play with him while Kor told Aura and Mich about where they were, and blah...  
  
"Hey, Mich, look, it's Jak!" Aura whispered into her friend's ear while upon shoulders.  
  
"Um...Thanks...we have to go find Torn...this way..."  
  
Mich began to walk away, and Erin followed him. He hijacked a bike, and began taking directions from Aura to the hideout.  
  
Within a few minutes, they reached the hideout...and began to approach Torn.  
  
To be continued...  
  
(A/N:Ya..Too much talk...gotta fix that...) 


	3. Torn and the first mission

"Um...are you...dude with the tattoos, Torn?"  
  
"Yeah, so what's it to you, you furry rat."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Can it Aura, listen; a man named Kor told us to find the Torn. He said that you can help us find the Shadow."  
  
"Heh, if you want to see him, them too bad. Prove your loyalty, and then, maybe you can see him."  
  
"Then what do we have to do?"  
  
"Go to Dead town, and retrieve a metal head's head, a metal head tail, and three skull gems. Then maybe I can let you see the Shadow. Do you have the guts to take on a task?"  
  
Mich looked at Aura. Seeing no fear in her eyes, he decided to do that task.  
  
"Phooey, that will be easier then making the spudzooka again."  
  
"Then go do that task."  
  
After that order, Mich, Erin, and Aura were off. It only took about 3 minutes to get to the entrance to Dead Town. Now the only problem was to find some metal heads. Though, that wouldn't long, as Aura flew up high, and spotted a few.  
  
"Ahoy, over there, I spot some metal heads."  
  
Mich approached them, and picked out a loner to start this mission. It only took a minute to behead the creature.  
  
"HUZZAH!"  
  
After that the others spotted them, though it didn't take Mich, and Aura long to get the items.  
  
Ok, we have: one metal head, three gems, and a tail. That didn't take long."  
  
"Pathetic really, I've faced worse in my DnD game"  
  
After that, the three went back to the hideout, but decided to backtrack and check out what small area of the city that was available to them at the point being in time. Though it was funny to see Mich on a hoverbike.  
  
"DIE EVIL PEOPLE DIE!!!!!!"  
  
After an hour of pissing people off, Aura told Mich to go back.  
  
To be continued...  
  
(A/N: Next Chapter or in 2 chapters I will make them meet Jak...and then all hell will go loose) 


	4. Vin and the glomping

Mich finally arrived back at the hideout, with a very dizzy ottsel.  
  
"Mich, next time you do that...DON'T!!!!"  
  
Ignoring the ottsel, Mich entered the Hideout.  
  
"We've got what you asked for."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Any more missions, and if yes, please don't make so pathetic."  
  
"Too bad boy. We need you to deliver something to someone in the industry sector of the city. He needs it bad, and you three are just the people we need to deliver it."  
  
"Um...let me guess...Vin?"  
  
"Good guess; take this security pass so you can access the industry sector and South Town. And don't screw up!!!"  
  
"Fine, we're outta here."  
  
Mich walked outside, and got back on the zoomer he had earlier, and went towards the industry sector.  
  
"Aura, where is Vin anyways?"  
  
"If I can remember, Erin, that he was in....the power station!"  
  
"Then we're going there!"  
  
"Mich, please don't go so FASSSST!!!!! SLOW DOWN OR I'LL BE SICK!!"  
  
But it was too late, Mich was zipping past everything at lightning speed, and soon, they got to the power station.  
  
Entering, they saw all this machinery. Mich proceeded to look at one of the machines.  
  
"Don't touch anything!"  
  
Looking over, Mich saw a frantic white haired man.  
  
"Heh, so you must be Vin?"  
  
"Well yes...er...do you have it?"  
  
"Yeah, here you go."  
  
"Thanks. We need this for the city's eco supply. Now, I suggest you three get back to Torn before he gets mad."  
  
"VIN!!!!!!"  
  
"Mich, I suggest you stop Erin before she glomps him...too late.."  
  
"GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!!"  
  
"ERIN!!!!!"  
  
At this, Erin stopped and went over to Mich.  
  
"Pant..pant..just..pant...go.."  
  
After that, Mich, and Aura left. Erin wanted to stay, and she was allowed, if there was going to be no more glomping incidents, and she agreed to that. Mich got on the zoomer, and began to speed off towards their next destination. He was going a little too fast, and Aura, how was holding on to him for dear life, was flung off at a turn, in the industry section. The sheer force of the fall bounced her body over a small area, and left her unconscious. Because of this, she didn't know of the two figures that were approaching her, and unbeknownst to Mich that she was gone, as he sped off towards the Hideout.  
  
TBC...... 


	5. Abandoned?

The two figures approached Aura. One of them was normal size, but the other was only about Aura's size.  
  
"Hey, Jak, look, it's another ottsel!!! And a female one at that!"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
At this, Aura moved, and groaned in pain when she did. Opening her eyes, she just stared at Jak and Daxter.  
  
"God if this is dream don't pinch me-OUCH!!!! Hey, what was that for, I said Don't pinch me!"  
  
"Whoops sorry."  
  
"So it talks, like you Dax. So what's your name?"  
  
"It's Aura. And by just a lucky guess, you're Jak, and the furry ottsel is Daxter."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Where am I? Oh please tell me Mich didn't abandon me.."  
  
"Mich??"  
  
"Ok, he's a friend...and he's the reason I'm an ottsel. Jerk...frig I hate him for pushing me into the dark eco."  
  
"He pushed you into it, and you survived?"  
  
"Ya, Dax, and if I didn't would I be standing here, talking to you? Anyways, that maniac must have driven to fast, and I must have been flung off, and now he must not know I'm missing. Could you two help me??"  
  
"Sure, but where did he go?"  
  
"Torn's, to do another mission. I bet he's already started the mission."  
  
"Can we take her with us, Jak?"  
  
"Fine, let's just go."  
  
After that, Aura got on to Jak's other shoulder, and they went towards Torn's. Though she was tense, she didn't hold on for dear life this time, and soon, they arrived at the Hideout.  
  
TBC..... 


	6. The psychopathic incident

"I suppose will be just peachy to see me again....yeah, right."  
  
Daxter just looked at the annoying blue ottsel on Jak's other shoulder. She was cute, but how old was she?  
  
"I'll be fine if I never see the maniac again, friggin asshole."  
  
After that little comment about Mich, let went into the Hideout, and overheard something, and by the looks of it, someone may have screwed up a mission. Torn looked a little pissed. Strange, Daxter didn't do it, though that WAS his job.  
  
"What happened now?"  
  
Jak's question could not have come at a better time. Torn looked up.  
  
"Ah, the...three, I wanted to see? What is she doing here; I thought she was with the maniac?"  
  
"Got flung of that asshole's zoomer. Don't ask. Now, what the hell just happened?"  
  
Aura just handled something in a way somewhat like Jak's.  
  
"That asshole of a friend needs someone to help his sorry ass out of a tough situation. He's been ambushed by the Krimzon Guard on the way to a mission I sent him on, and he needs someone to help him. You three will do."  
  
"Oh great" Aura said with a pissy face." We've gotta go help Mich, out of a tough situation. I'm dead."  
  
"Just leave."  
  
Jak left with the two ottsels. Aura went and grabbed Jak's communicator, and was screwing around with it when a message from Mich came in. Sounded very weird to them.  
  
"SHIT! I need cover fire. I'm at the port area, and I'm nearly out of ammo."  
  
Aura turned off the thing, and sighed.  
  
"Shit now he's got a gun. We're doomed."  
  
Jak hijacked a zoomer, and sped off. Soon, he got there and saw maybe, forty to fifty Guards going after some boy with wings and a tail. Well, Jak loaded his Scatter Gun, and went in to help him, taking down some guards, but more kept coming. Daxter and Aura ran over to Mich. Mich just looked at both ottsels, and sighed.  
  
"Thank god you're here. There's two many. And where were you Aura?"  
  
"I was flung off that damn zoomer, because you were going too bloody fast!!"  
  
"Hey, less with the chit-chat, and more with the helping here!!!" Jak yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Aura knew what could have come next. Mich could go psycho, or Jak ould fend them off, but came next was really surprising. Jak transformed into Dark Jak, while Mich just stood there, with Aura cowering in fear. Dark Jak then prepared to do a Dark bomb....while Aura looked back towards him, he squealed like hell and took off up Mich's trench coat, finally being pulled out of it and flung down. Dark Jak then did a dark bomb, obliterating every guard, and after that, he transformed back to Jak.  
  
"That was scary..."  
  
Aura was scared out of her mind...though Mich just stood there, unimpressed.  
  
"I can be scarier."  
  
"Please, Mich, DON'T!!!!!!"  
  
But it was too late. Mich ripped off his head, which was supposed to be impossible, and held it out. The spine was dangling from it, and Daxter just nearly puked. His head began to sing "The Little Teapot Song" in a freaky as hell voice, and after that, his eyes rolled, and he placed his head back on his body.  
  
"Scary, eh?"  
  
Aura was so scared that her fur was pure white. Jak just stared at him like he was deranged, which was true, and Daxter, well, he was puking.  
  
"Mich...you...are...NUTS!!! I'm staying with them"  
  
"Let's just get back to Torn."  
  
After that, they were off to Torn's....  
  
TBC...... 


End file.
